Jewelry Store
Owerviev ☀ ☀Obchod s šperky je pozůstatkem v útěku z vězení. Je to jedna z pěti budov, které mohou zločinci vyloupit, jiné jsou Banka, Muzeum, Obchod s koblihami a Čerpací stanice 1 (můžete také okrádat vlak, ale to není považováno za budovu). To se nachází ve městě. Jakmile je vyloupena, bude na VIP serverech před opětovným otevřením zavřena na 6m 40s (10 hodin v hře) nebo 8m 40s (13 hodin ve hře). Únikové cesty: Existují tři způsoby (červená cesta vlevo, modrá cesta uprostřed a bílá / šedá cesta vpravo). Robbing The Jewelry Store Items Žádná není vyžadována, ale doporučují se. Zbraně. Není třeba, ale může být policie v horní části budovy, která čeká vás zatknout na vrchol, kde budou dveře opouštět budovu. Kluzáky, doporučuje-li se váš padák nepodaří nasadit, také rychlejší útěk policajtů. Kobliha, doporučujeme, pokud jste na nízké zdraví, používá k léčení zdraví. Procedure Po otevření obchodu s šperky (svítí světla a značka "Zavřeno") je pryč), jděte nahoru k jednomu ze dvou "X" na zemi. Objeví se laserový řezací stroj a začne se skrz sklo, který trvá asi dva sekundy. Po zobrazení krátké mezery prolezte do slotu a zadejte obchod. Pokud máte balíček Zombie Animation, nemusíte plazit; můžete "otáčet" otvorem. Na vnější hraně podlahy jsou lasery, které mohou odebrat 20% svého zdraví. Punch skleněné kufříky obsahující šperky, aby se zvýšily peníze uložené ve vašem pytli, to trvá čtyři údery zlomit skleněné pouzdro. Jakmile rozbijete jednu skleněnou skříň, kovové dveře spadnou přes okna, čímž se zabrání tomu, aby se noví hráči připojili. Skleněné kufry potřebují čas na regeneraci, což znamená, že jestliže víc lidí okrádá obchod s šperky, může to trvat nějaký čas, aby si všichni dostali plnou tašku, a to zejména s taškou Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. Chcete-li začít uniknout, jděte po schodech po levé zadní stěně, uvnitř výklenku. První "zachycená podlaha" má kamery, kterým je třeba se vyvarovat. Chcete-li být užitečnější, můžete se podívat na zem a na zemi můžete objevit červený kruh, který se pohybuje kamerou, vyhýbejte se pohybujícímu se červenému kruhu (všimněte si, že kroužení je nezastaví, aby vás poškodilo, pokud vás uvidí). Vyhýbejte se kamerám tím, že budete studovat jejich vzory a vyhýbat se skrytým místům - ne tak ztížně, jak to zní, protože vám ublíží pouze středová plocha fotoaparátu. Skákání na hlavu jiného hráče, aby se zvýšilo na stěny, vám pomůže překonat rychleji a nepoškodit. Druhé patro je matoucí. V jednom rohu je velká otevřená podlaha s pohyblivými červenými lasery. Neprojděte ještě! Stiskněte červené tlačítko na stěně, abyste rozprášili plyn, který odhalí téměř neviditelné lasery, které vám mohou ublížit (pokud vidíte lasery bez rozprašovacího plynu, nemusíte stisknout tlačítko). Přeskočte laserem a pak se projděte kolem pohybujících se laserových bloků. Konečná podlaha je snadná - jděte až ke všem dveřím a vystupte na střechu. Dávejte pozor na policajty. Pak máte tři možnosti: můžete buď jít dolů po žebříku, dole vlevo od středového hřídele, nebo padnout ven a dole do zločinecké základny / námořního dvora. Metoda padáku se ukázala jako nejefektivnější, neboť dává kriminálnímu okrádání nejvíce času a pravděpodobnost, že dostane své peníze. Můžete také nechat své auto na silnici (v blízkosti obchodu) a použít padák k přistání na vašem voze, a řídit k trestné základně / námořní lodě rychle. Tam je závada, že pokud vyčerpáte dveře a vrátíte se do klenotnictví, budete teleportovat k Bugatti, to je užitečné, pokud tam jsou někteří policisté čekají vás zatknout. Cash Amounts If you rob the Jewelry Store to the max amount of money, you should earn up to: * ''$2,000 (Default)'' * ''$5,000 (Bigger Duffel Bag)'' * ''$2,400 (VIP)'' * ''$6,000 (VIP and Bigger Duffel Bag)'' Smiley Získáte také 100 [[Smajlon|SMLY]] Gallery